One of the most widely used biocompatible polymers for medical use is hyaluronic acid (HA). It is a naturally occurring polysaccharide belonging to the group of glycosaminoglycans (GAGs). Hyaluronic acid and the other GAGs are negatively charged heteropolysaccharide chains which have a capacity to absorb large amounts of water. Hyaluronic acid and products derived from hyaluronic acid are widely used in the biomedical and cosmetic fields, for instance during viscosurgery and as a dermal filler.
Water-absorbing gels, or hydrogels, are widely used in the biomedical field. They are generally prepared by chemical crosslinking of polymers to infinite networks. While native hyaluronic acid and certain crosslinked hyaluronic acid products absorb water until they are completely dissolved, crosslinked hyaluronic acid gels typically absorb a certain amount of water until they are saturated, i.e. they have a finite liquid retention capacity, or swelling degree.
Since hyaluronic acid is present with identical chemical structure except for its molecular mass in most living organisms, it gives a minimum of reactions and allows for advanced medical uses. Crosslinking and/or other modifications of the hyaluronic acid molecule is necessary to improve its duration in vivo. Furthermore, such modifications affect the liquid retention capacity of the hyaluronic acid molecule. As a consequence thereof, hyaluronic acid has been the subject of many modification attempts.
Cyclodextrins (sometimes called cycloamyloses), also referred to herein as CD or CDx, are a family of compounds made up of sugar molecules bound together in a ring (cyclic oligosaccharides). Cyclodextrins are produced from starch by means of enzymatic conversion. Typically, cyclodextrins are constituted by 6-8 glucopyranoside units, and have a structural conformation resembling toroids with the primary hydroxyl groups of the glucopyranoside units arranged along the smaller opening of the toroid and the secondary hydroxyl groups of the glucopyranoside units arranged along the larger opening of the toroid. Because of this arrangement, the interior of the toroids is considerably less hydrophilic than the aqueous environment and thus able to host other hydrophobic molecules. In contrast, the exterior is sufficiently hydrophilic to impart cyclodextrins (or their complexes) water solubility.
When a hydrophobic molecule (the guest) is contained, fully or partially, within the interior of the cyclodextrin (the host), this is referred to as an inclusion complex or guest/host complex. The formation of the guest/host complex can greatly modify the physical and chemical properties of the guest molecule, mostly in terms of water solubility. This is a reason why cyclodextrins have attracted much interest in pharmaceutical applications: because inclusion compounds of cyclodextrins with hydrophobic molecules are able to penetrate body tissues, these can be used to release biologically active compounds under specific conditions. In most cases the mechanism of controlled degradation of such complexes is based on change of pH, leading to the cleavage of hydrogen or ionic bonds between the host and the guest molecules. Other mechanisms for the disruption of the complexes include heating or action of enzymes able to cleave α-1,4 linkages between glucose monomers.
US 2014/0094433 discloses a one-step process of simultaneous cross-linking of HA and grafting of cyclodextrins. The grafting may occur either by direct covalent bonds, e.g. ester bonds, between HA and the cyclodextrin or by a linking group covalently bonded to both the HA and the cyclodextrin, e.g. by ester, ether, amine, amide or orther covalent bonds.
JP 3847405 B2 is concerned with coupling of monosaccharides to cyclodextrins in the presence of an endoglucosidase, which enzymatically degrades oligosaccharides.